Sterek One-shots
by Superintoreading
Summary: Stiles was kidnapped and hasn't been seen in months and Derek assumed he ran. But will a mission stand in the way of their romance when they finally meet again? And why can't stiles remember who the beautiful man calling himself Derek is? my first one-shot summary
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys very new at this but I hope you enjoy this one shot. 16pt;="" text-decoration:="" underline;"=""?  
and all rights go to teen wolf.

—––—–—

Stiles POV

The time had come, I complete this, and then the ceremony comes and then the injections stop.

Not only will the injections stop but I won't be a "greenie" anymore.

The mission was to kill off a group of failed experiments that were trapped inside a warehouse.

"Perfect." Stiles thought. "They're all in a closed area, this will be easy."

He was so excited that the injections may finally stop. 3 times a day, everyday. Stiles touched the sore spot on his neck where they inject him, and flinched a little at the pain.

He didn't know what they inject him with, but he falls unconscious and then wake up with his memories becoming foggier and foggier. The worst part is he doesn't know what he is forgetting.

As he pulled up at the warehouse, he was still deep in thought. Quickly snapping out of it he grabbed his gun and various knives and strapped them to his belt. "Here goes nothing"

(One hour later)

One left. He had one little failure left, and then he would complete the mission. This one would be easiest considering the others fought and this one ran.

Turing around a corner, he heard heavy breathing, followed by a quiet. "Do you want to die? I thought not so be quiet."

"Huh guess I have two left" Stiles thought.

He raised his gun and kicked down the door he heard the voices in. He was right there were two of them but the other person didn't look like an experiment. He looked a little familiar too.

"St-Stiles?" I guess the guy thought he looked familiar too.

"You're the one killing these innocent people? What the hell are you doing?"

I tightened the grip on my gun.

"Who the hell are you and how in the hell do you know my name?" I practically yelled at him.

" Come on, don't be like that Stiles, you know exactly who I am!" Derek yelled.

"I swear I have no idea who you are! That's why I asked who in the hell you were!" I replied slowly getting angry at the beautiful man in front of me.

Apparently he was getting angry too.

"Look I don't know why the hell you left me. We promised each other we wouldn't do that. But trying to forget me is a new low Mieczyslaw!" How in the holly fire in hell did he know my real name.

"How do you know my real name? Obviously you know me and it's only fair since I don't think I'll be completing this mission any time soon."

"Derek, Derek Hale. Your boyfriend."

The name sounded familiar but it didn't strike any memories.

"I think I would know if I had a boyfriend." Especially one so beautiful.

"Nice try though, A for effort."

I aimed my gun at the teen's stomach and looked at me with shock evident on his face.

" Get out of my way Derek or you'll end up just like the others, dead."

"You won't shoot me."

I laughed " oh I won't now?"

"No, you won't."

I was getting mad now.

"TELL ME! TELL ME WHY I SHOULDN'T SHOOT YOU DEAD RIGHT NOW!"

"Because, I love you with all my heart."

The memories came rushing back, like the dam of my mind just crumbled to the ground.

I dropped the gun and fell to my knees,

I remember.

Flashback:

We were sitting on top of the lookout. Enjoying each other's presence.

Derek was still healing from one the fight with the rouge pack.

Scott and the others went home afterwards,but Derek and I went to our spot.

I leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you."

"How much?" He replied. Looking over at me.

I smiled at him.

"With all my heart."

Another flashback:

I burst through the doors of Derek's loft to find him on the ground not moving.

"Derek!" I yelled as I ran over to him.

"No no no no no no no. Come on big guy, you're okay." The slash marks across his chest were really deep.

I felt for a pulse. It was faint and felt like it was slowing, but it was there.

"Please, I can't do this alone." I whispered and kissed him.

"SCOTT!" I screamed hoping he was nearby.

"SCOTT! Derek needs help! I-I can-I can't help him! SCO-!" My voice cracked at the end.

I was crying so hard everything was blurry with tears.

I kissed Derek again, and readjusted his body to where he was in my lap.

I held him tight.

Not letting go.

As I rocked his body back and forth i kept praying he would wake up.

"I-I...I love you" Derek whispered.

I stopped rocking us and looked down. Der still wasn't moving.

I leaned down and kissed him.

I felt him kiss back slightly. I knew I didn't imagine that!

A grin blew up the edges of my mouth.

"How much, big guy?"

Derek open his eyes a little.

"With all my heart"

End flashbacks

As all of my memories come back the new ones I made as an assassin made their way into my mind.

I shakily stand up. "Derek, I- I'm so sorry!" I burst into tears.

I wanted nothing more than to cuddle up next to Derek, but I could barely look at him.

"Stiles... it's okay, you're okay. You weren't in your right mind."

I looked up at him but all of the faces of the people I've killed were the only thing I could see.

"I-I-I killed peop-" my voice cracked as I try to catch my breath.

Derek pulled me into a hug and kissed me. I tried to pull away but he held on tight.

He finally pulled away.

"Derek... I-I'm a murderer. I deserve to die!"

He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him.

"Stiles! Don't you ever say that again!"

"But I am a-" Derek interrupted me.

"Do you consider me a murderer?"

I look up at him shock and confusion painted across my face.

"No! You aren't a Murderer Der! You're just a sourwolf." I joke trying to lighten the depressing mood.

"Look into my eyes."

His forest green eyes changed to their electric blue.

"You know how I got my blue eyes Stiles... I've killed an innocent. Wouldn't that make me a murderer?"

"But that's differen-" I try but Derek interrupted me.

"No it's not, we'll get through this Stiles, we always do." Derek took my hand in his.

"Now how about we go home?"

"But the people that kidnapped me... they'll just take me again." I shuddered remembering all that they did to me.

"And we'll deal with it. Together."

"Okay" I said while nodding my head.

"Lets go, but first what about him?" I point to the experiment laying dead on the floor from my gunshot wound.

"We'll take him to Deaton's." Derek sighed.

I nodded and pursed my lips.

"Okay lets go."

•-—•;;;))()()())((•-—•

Hi guys! So this is my first serious story and please comment and tell me what you think. Let me know if I should make more or if I need to change something and feel free to correct me!  
style=""font-family:" "apple="" color="" emoji";="" font-size:="" 16pt;"=""❤️  
thanks loves


	2. You can trust me

_'Breathe in'_ you can do this stiles ' _breathe out'_ it's only high school.

Stiles pushed open the doors to beacon hills high school and looked around. 'So far no one's staring, I can do this.' He thought.

He was walking as fast as possible to get to his locker and almost ran into a group of jocks along the way.

The last thing he wanted to do was crash into Derek Hale, his crush since 6th grade.

A small smile grazed Stile's lips as he thought about Derek.

Derek was the only reason stiles went to basketball games anymore.

Ever since Scott

No, stiles wouldn't let himself think about his best friend that passed away last year.

But still stiles couldn't help the tears that were escaping from him.

It's his fault,if he wouldn't have forced Scott to help him look for that body.

Laura Hale's body.

Derek's sister.

Stiles ran to the boy's locker room and shut the door.

He wouldn't let anyone see him cry.

 **'Buzz buzz'**

Stiles wiped away his tears and fished his phone out of his pocket.

Dad

 **How's school so far? I know this time of year is especially hard on you. If you need to, you can go home.**

He typed a reply that consisted of: I'm fine, I don't think I need to go home and school's okay.

He leaned his head against the lockers and took a deep breath.

His dad was right, this time of year is the hardest on him.

The night before school, they had decided to look for a body.

No big deal, they did stupid stuff together all the time.

But this time was different.

This time Scott wouldn't be coming back and it's all stiles' fault.

He got up went to the sink and looked at his red face and eyes, and his tear streaked cheeks.

He was about to turn the water on when the door opened.

Stiles quickly hid behind a row of lockers.

It was Derek, and he was crying.

Stiles didn't know what to do.

He weighed the options of A: going over and talking to Derek or B: sneaking out.

He decided on the later.

He silently went behind the row of lockers closest to the door when curse his stupid clumsiness, he kicked a lacrosse helmet.

"Hey? I-is someone in here?" Stiles heard Derek ask.

"Uh Stiles is, was, well I'm leaving so technically in a minute or two I won't be here." Stiles cringed at himself and reached for the door.

"Stiles?"

Stiles paused. "Yeah?"

"Please don't leave."

Stiles' heart did a backflip and he made his way over to where Derek was sitting.

"Yeah, okay, I won't."

"Wait, Stiles? You were Scott's best friend right?" Derek asked as he lifted his head from his hands.

"Well, yeah, I mean I wish I still was but Scott's n-not re-really around a-any-anymore."

"Look I'm sorry about Laura, and I know damn well you are tired of sorrys and "I didn't know her buts" and I know we don't really know each other but I-I'm here."

Derek looked up at him and sniffled.

"Th-thank you. That means a lot, there aren't a lot of people I can trust."

He let out a small chuckle and looked around the room.

"Hints why nobody's here, they simply don't care."

"God I miss her!" Derek basically screamed before turning around and punching the lockers repeatedly.

"Hey, hey, Derek stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Stiles grabbed onto Derek's wrists and pulled Derek close to him.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and buried his face in his neck.

"I miss Scott so much, it's not even funny. I didn't have any other friends besides him and n-now he- he's dead." Stiles whispered to Derek while trying to calm him down.

Derek was sobbing onto Stiles' neck and chest and in return stiles was crying into Derek's hair.

They stood there for a while, holding each other and crying for the loss of a dearly loved one.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Stiles whispered to Derek after a while of holding each other.

"and g- go wh-where?" Derek asked in between sobs.

"My house, my dad's not there so we would be alone." Derek looked up at Stiles with a look Stiles couldn't read.

"or I mean we could go anywhere, I mean it doesn't really matter, I was just suggesting-" Derek cut him off.

"I would love to ditch school and go to your house Stiles."

Ignoring the way Stiles' heart was beating erratically and not because he was still crying a little he led Derek to his beaten down jeep and together they went to Stiles' house.

 _Two weeks later_ the same two boys walked into the school hand in hand with one another.

Stiles leaned down and kissed Derek on the cheek.

"Stiles I want to thank you." Stiles looked at him clearly confused.

"Why?"

"For helping me cope with Laura. I don't know how long I would have made it without someone to talk to, Cora's a tattletale so that's out."

Stiles let out a short laugh.

"I should be thanking you, I didn't have any friends anymore, and you saved me. In more ways then one."

" I want to show you something after school, and I trust you with this so much okay?, only my family knows about this, and I'm not going to say "promise me you won't freak out" because I would freak out if roles were reversed so yeah."

Stiles wanted to laugh at his cuteness but couldn't when he saw the seriousness behind Derek's face.

"Okay." Stiles squeezed Derek's hand. "You can trust me with anything."

|||||||||||||\|\|\||\||

 **So I finished my second one-shot! Oh and sorry for any mistakes I finished this and proofread it late at night so apologies in advance**?  
style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 16pt;"as usual tell me what you thought and please comment! Thanks loves,?


	3. Merry Christmas Stiles

"Stiles... wake up." Derek gently tapped the sleeping man beside him, trying to wake him up.

"Stiles... it's Christmas, c'mon. Get up." The older man tried again to quietly wake Stiles up before grinning and getting on top of Stiles's sleeping form.

"Stiles! It's 7:00! We're wasting daylight! C'mon! It's Christmas morning and you are still asleep!" Derek tried again, this time enthusiastically.

Stiles groaned and tried to turn over but Derek held him still so he was face-up.

Derek grinned again in triumph and bent down to kiss Stiles excitedly.

"Agh, what- what time is it?" Stiles mumbled sleepily.

"7, I already told you that." Derek responded.

"Like 7 in the morning?" Stiles asked again.

"Okay, we don't have time for this, I love you babe, but Christmas is more important than sleep."

Derek said before literally dragging stiles out of the bed.

"I've made hot cocoa and the presents are ready downstairs for us to open." Derek called while picking Stiles up and carrying him down the stairs to the living room.

Derek set him down on a chair before disappearing into the kitchen only to come out bearing two steaming cups of cocoa.

"Geez Der, I didn't know you were so joyful on Christmas. If only you acted this way year round." Stiles chuckled. Seeming to have started to wake up now.

"Haha, hilarious. Now the pack wants to come over to do Christmas with them in a few hours. That's why I woke you up earlier so we had time to do Christmas together beforehand."

Stiles nodded along to Derek's game plan and sipped his cocoa.

"Okay, but you get to open a gift first Derek." Stiles uttered while getting up to fish under the tree to look for the one he wanted Derek to open first.

He sat a rectangle box with red and white stripes on Derek's lap before eagerly urging him to open it.

Derek ripped the box open and pulled out a black t-shirt.

"I am not wearing this Stiles."

"What? Why not? Just try it on, you may like it." Stiles said while grinning madly.

"I'm not going to wear it because the front of it says 'this is my gay shirt' surround by a circle rainbow."

"Just put it on, it may not even fi-" Stiles was cut off short when Derek took his shirt off to try the other shirt on.

Derek rolled his eyes but smiled at Stiles reaction.

"We've been living together almost a year, and dating for three years and you still aren't used to me?" Derek asked while pulling the other shirt over his head.

"I'm not used to your abs. And see that shirt looks amazing on you."

"I'll sleep in it."

"That's better than you throwing it away."

"I wouldn't throw away a present from you, no matter how bad it was." Derek breathed before walked over to the tree to dig out a present for Stiles.

They had made it through all of the presents they had gotten each other (which was quite a bit) and were cuddling on the couch with Derek still wearing his 'gay shirt' when Derek got up and disappeared up the stairs only to come back down a few minutes later in warmer clothes.

"C'mon go get dressed , we still have a few hours til Scott and the others get here, let's go play in the snow." Derek while pulling Stiles from the couch.

"Okay, Okay I'm going, I'm going. Chill Derek I'm getting dressed now Okay?" Stiles said as Derek was telling him to hurry.

The two rushed outside and almost immediately into the woods.

The woods was Derek's and now Stiles's favorite place.

They chased each other around for a bit and eventually ended up laying in the snow, under a beautiful willow tree, kissing and confessing their love for one another.

"Okay, let me up for a second. This seems like the perfect opportunity to do this and I can't chicken out." Derek said kinda nervously.

Stiles got off of Derek and stood up confused.

Derek stood up as well only to get down on one knee and pull out a small velvet box.

Stiles gasped and his face flushed red.

"Stiles, I love you so much, you literally saved me from my own demons, both mental and physical and I know I can't live without you."

Derek took a shaky breath as a few tears ran down his face.

"I don't want to have to think about life without you, and I want to be with you every day, I want to talk with you about everything, even if I'm not the most talkative person out there. You don't deserve me, but you're the only one that has ever been there for me. You have been there for me since the first day we met, even if we hated each other then. Mieczyslaw Stilinski, will you marry me?"

Stiles tried to wipe at the tears that were flowing down his cheeks and lunged at Derek, tackling him in a huge hug.

"Yes, YES! I would love to freakin marry you!" Stiles yelled.

Derek let out a huge he was holding and wrapped his arms around stiles tightly.

They stayed there, each clinging onto each other for dear life, for what seemed like hours. Totally forgetting about Scott and the others until Derek heard the cars pull up.

—-

 **So this story might be a little confusing because I made Derek the little happy kid on Christmas and let me explain why. A: Derek proposed so he was excited and nervous about that. And B: I feel like Derek is the type of person to really love Christmas and be super happygolucky once a year and that day being Christmas.**


	4. Im sorry

"FUCK YOU! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!"Stiles screamed while walking closer to the edge of the building.

He was extremely close to the edge and every time Derek got closer to Stiles, he edged closer and closer to the edge. This had been going on for an hour or two now.

"Stiles don't say that. I- I love you." Derek confessed. Stiles looked up at him.

Derek just said he loved Stiles, they haven't said 'I love you' to each other yet.

Stiles sniffled and looked at his hands.

He turned his back to the edge and smiled at Derek, a soft, almost innocent smile.

Derek sighed in relief thinking that Stiles was going to get away from the edge.

"I love you too Derek, that's why I didn't want you here. I didn't want you to see me." Stiles breathed before looking at Derek with fresh tears in his eyes.

"I-I Love you so much, I love you so fucking much, you remember that okay?" Stiles asked before uttering 'I'm sorry' and leaning over the edge of the tall building.

"NOOOO—" Derek screamed before jumping off the building after him.

With his supernatural reflexes he reached stiles and wrapped his body around Stiles's frame before they hit the ground with a thud.

Stiles crawled off of Derek and starting crying harder.

"DAMMIT DEREK! I WAS SO CLOSE TO HAVING PEACE! I WAS SO CLOSE TO NOT FEELING LIKE THE NOGITSUNE WAS POSSESSING ME STILL!" Stiles screamed before turning around to look at Derek.

He was limp on the ground, as his body took both of their impacts.

Stiles's moods immediately shifted and he was by Derek's side in an instant.

"Derek? C'mon wake up. Please wake up oh my God please." Stiles mumbled.

He felt for a pulse and choked on his sobs when he didn't feel one.

"Okay Stiles, we can't panic yet, Melissa taught you CPR you can do this. Just tilt the chin and here we go."

Stiles mumbled to himself before trying his best at CPR.

"No! No no no no no no no no! Derek you have to help me out. You idiot." After numerous tries at trying to revive Derek, Stiles had given up.

"How could you leave me? It wasn't supposed to be you that left!"Stiles sobbed before kissing Derek on the forehead, nose, and left a lingering kiss on Derek's lips and flinched at their coldness.

A sudden burst of rage coursed through Stiles and he hit Derek's chest with all of his strength.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE?" He screamed out.

Derek's eyes shot open as he gasped for breath. He immediately retracted his claws after he felt something wet on his fingertips.

Stiles gasped both in shock at Derek being alive and in pain.

Derek's eyes widened and tears immediately began pouring down his cheeks as he pulled Stiles into his body.

"No, you're okay. It's okay. Everything is fine." Derek whispered, his voice cracking and higher than usual.

He had one hand on Stiles's abdomen where he was bleeding out and the other was supporting Stiles's head.

Stiles coughed and blood dribbled out of his mouth.

"Derek I—" Stiles tried, his voice failing.

"Derek I'm sorry, after almost losing you, I realized how hard it is to lose you and I don't want you to go through losing someone again." Stiles croaked out.

"This is my fault, I'm sorry. I did this, I can't deal with— I love you so much Stiles." Derek's voice broke off.

Stiles reached a shaky hand up and brushed away some of Derek's tears.

"Don't, Don't fucking blame yourself for this... okay? I love you so much, don't forget."

" I won't, I promise, Stiles."

" I don't want to die." Stiles whispered almost inaudibly.

"I'm not an alpha anymore, I can't save you, I'm fucking useless." Derek breathed, while holding onto him tighter.

"No, don't start that Derek. You aren't useless. And you have already saved me."

"Stiles I need to tell you something."

"No, please, just just hold me." (Sorry Merlin fans... RIP?)

With his last strength, Stiles leaned up and kissed Derek on the lips.

They kissed until Derek felt Stiles sigh and go limp in his arms.

Derek squeezed his eyes shut tighter and kissed Stiles again.

 **Two days later.**

Derek walked up to the podium and took a quivering breath before speaking into the mic.

"I love Stiles so much, he was the light in my life and the reason I'm here today. Because honestly, without him, I know I wouldn't be here today. Wether that be my depression finally catching up with me or something else.I want to say so much more about how just incredible he is but then I'd be up here for hours. He is the best person you'll ever meet and I couldn't sav-save him."

Derek took a shaky breath and looked around the room.

He saw Lydia, Parrish, Jackson, Danny, and Ethan all huddled together and sniffling,though Lydia looked in worse shape.

He saw Boyd comforting Erica whom was bawling, whilst Boyd was wiping away his own tears as well.

He saw Allison and Argent sniffling together and for once he didn't mind them being in the same building. He saw Kira and Malia hugging on each other and crying.

And finally, he saw Scott and Isaac, Melissa, and John clutching onto one another and crying almost uncontrollably.

Derek looked down at the podium in front of him before clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry to everyone in this room, I'm sorry to everyone who cared about Stiles and I know he cared about you. And lastly, I'm sorry Stiles, I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Derek walked off of the stage and back into his seat next to Erica. She looked over at him and smiled softly before hugging him. Derek tensed but relaxed and hugged her back. John turned around in his chair and whispered: "thank you for doing this, I know these things aren't really your style but I know you loved him."

Derek let out a short breath before leaning near the sheriff to reply.

"I would do anything for Stiles, he is my mate, and I never got to tell him."

"It's okay Derek, I'm sure he knew." The sheriff said softly and patted Derek on the shoulder.

After the service Derek went to him and Stiles's favorite spot in the woods.

"It's okay Stiles, I didn't tell them you tried to kill yourself. I fell awful for lying to your dad but he couldn't take it right now."

Derek whispered before laying down onto the soft grass where him and Stiles have laid so many times before. Only this time, Derek wouldn't be leaving.

—-

 **Boy that was a roller coaster of emotions, and sorry for the um Romeo and Juliet style ending, but I thought it was kinda poetic and suited but idk. Sorry again for making both Stiles and Derek die. But love you guys! And thank everyone who reads these and votes and comments! I love all of you guys!**  
style="font-family: "Apple Color Emoji"; font-size: 16pt;"❤️


	5. I am awesome

Screams were all I heard. _His_ screams. I had to find him. I had to find Derek.

I had gotten a text from Derek. I knew it wasn't really him, but that meant that he needed help. So using my awesome tracking skills, I traced his phone to this creepy abandoned building, which took about a week to do.

As soon as I stepped out of the car I could hear him. I knew immediately that it was him by his voice.

It held so much pain that my eyes watered.

Stop! No! We can't get distracted. Shaking my head of thoughts, I grabbed my gun and stealthily made my way into the building.

I let out a big breath of air, "Okay Stiles, you can do this. Save him. He saves you countless times. It's time to repay that asshole."

Giving myself a pep talk seemed to help.

I crept along a small hallway in the direction of Derek's mangled cries.

The yells died down as I approached a dirty window.

I stayed to the side of it and quickly looked over through the window.

There were four guys in the room. Two of them were squatted down in front of a chained up Derek and the other two were standing off to the side.

Derek looked awful, his eyes held horrible bags and dark circles and that was just a start.

His clothes had been ripped to where nothing was left. There was blood scattered all over his body and the floor near him.

Derek looked up at me for a brief second and immediately looked back away, if I didn't know better I would have thought he didn't see me.

' _So if I shoot through the window at some of the guys I could take maybe two of them out before the others realize what's going on.'_ I thought .

Okay, that's a plan but who do I shoot first? The ones by Derek or the ones off to the side? If I shoot the ones off to the side then the others have to chance to do something to Derek.

I made up my mind and inhaled deeply.

"I love you so much Derek, you don't deserve a boyfriend with this much awesomeness." I mumbled before turning around in front of the window and shooting through it.

I hit two of the guys in the head and busted through the glass window, which I might add hurt like hell.

With my adrenaline pumping, I turned and shot the other two guys in the head.

They had hesitated on getting their guns, obviously shocked at seeing me.

"Take that bitches! Hell yeah! Admit it Derek, I'm amazing." I exclaimed before turning to look back at Derek.

"Oh my- here let me help you out of this." I fiddled with the lock on the chains until I heard a ' _chink_ ' and the lock fell to the ground.

I half dragged, half helped Derek walk back to my Jeep.

"There is probably more of them coming." Derek mumbled lowly under his breath. He was struggling to keep his eyes open, obviously he hadn't slept in the past few days.

"Well then we won't be here when they do get here. You can explain to me what happened when you wake, because you look like you've been through hell." I realized what I said and added a "oh right" afterwards. I looked over at him as I said that.

"Keep y-your eyes on the road." Derek uttered sleepily, his eyes half open and droopy.

"Shut up, sourwolf." I grinned at his annoyed moan in response.

Derek's eyes closed and just before he fell asleep I heard him whisper, "Yeah, my boyfriend is awesome."

•—•

 **So this one is wayyyy shorter than my others and I could have added more but I felt like it would have made it worse? Idk I may add more later. Thank you to anyone who reads, votes, or comments on my stuff! Love y'all!**  
style="font-family: "Apple Color Emoji"; font-size: 16pt;"?


	6. You are a lifesaver

Stiles glanced at his watch, ' _he was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago'_ Stiles thought with dread filling in the pit of his stomach.

The waitress walked up for the third time, "Hey, are you sure you don't want to go ahead and order?" She asked with a genuine smile on her face.

Stiles cleared his throat and forced himself to say, "No, he'll be here. It's probably traffic or an emergency or something that's keeping him."

She gave him a look of sadness before quietly walking away.

People around Stiles's area were wearing those annoying masks of pity and apologeticness. Stiles ran his hands down his face and hoped that it was traffic that was keeping his (boyfriend?) from being here.

They had been talking for weeks and he had suggested that they meet up. Yet, as the minutes tick away, Stiles became more and more deflated in his chair.

He stood up and was about to exit his table when a tall man came and sat down next to him.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late, traffic so terrible and I was stuck under a bridge so I couldn't call." He leaned down to Stiles's ear and uttered, "just go with it, whoever stood you up was a dick and he doesn't deserve you, I'm Derek." The man allegedly named Derek said.

This made Stiles feel better, at least Derek cared. But who is Derek?

"And I'm Stiles." Stiles responded, deciding to see how this goes. It's like a blind date, his somber mood lifting.

The waitress decided to come back up to the table and handed out menus, "took you long enough." She chipped, looking a little coldly at Derek.

"Yeah, traffic was horrible, I felt awful and I didn't have service." He smiled over at Stiles before closing his menu and ordering.

Stiles himself ordered a steak and looked over at Derek and searching his features. He was extremely attractive with jet black hair, matching stubble, forest green eyes and a wicked smile.

Stiles's heart started to race the longer he looked at _him._

It is impossible to fall in love in only spending five minutes with someone but in that moment if Derek proposed, he would say yes.

His gazing was cut off when Derek called after the waitress, "Hey I'm paying for the both of us, just a heads up." Stiles snapped his eyes up to Derek's, "no, I'm paying for ours, you saved me from complete humiliation, this is a thank you..." Stiles was at a loss for words when Derek's eyes met his, "you almost got stood up, this is a 'I'm sorry that happened' free meal. You won't get them often so enjoy it while you can."

Stiles felt a butterflies in his stomach, this guy seemed _brilliant_ and Stiles wished that he knew more about Derek. A pit or dread killed the butterflies in Stiles's stomach, he ordered the  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"steakand it wasn't cheap.

Derek cut off Stiles's thoughts, "tell me something about yourself." He flashed a genuine, breathtaking smile at Stiles, and Stiles wanted to faint. "I have an idea, let's play twenty questions!"

 _ **40 minutes later**_

 _"_ Favorite book trilogy?"

"Hmmm I Hunt Killers!"

"What's that about?"

"Serial killers."

"Of course it is."

"Okay Der, favorite subject when you were in school?"

Derek raised his eyebrows and smiled at Stiles, "actually, it was math. I understood it better than most people in my grade and it was fascinating to me."

"Hmm I took you for a history kind of guy." Stiles replied, smiling as well.

"Okay, my turn, least favorite color?"

Stiles scrunched his nose up in disgust as he answered, "yellow."

"Why yellow?" Derek laughed.

"Because it reminds me of pee."

"My turn again, favorite book?"

Derek looked down in thought for a bit before responding, "To kill a Mockingbird."

Stiles and Derek talked and laughed for another hour because deciding to call it a day.

When the bill came however Stiles would not let Derek pay for all of it and they ended up on splitting it 60/40. (Derek wouldn't let Stiles pay more than him.)They exchanged numbers sometimes during the night and we're currently chatting by Derek's car.

"I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you so much for showing up. I swear the entire restaurant knew that my date didn't show up." Stiles spoke, clearing his throat.

"No, don't thank me, you are wonderful and amazing and I really hope you allow me to take you on a another date, this time intentional." Derek replied, his eyes staring right into Stiles's.

"Well I better go, I have a tub of ice cream to eat, even though I'm lactose intolerant." Stiles mumbled the last part but Derek still heard it as he laughed.

"I'll see you soon, Stiles." Derek held out his hand to shake. Stiles instead, ignored the hand and hugged Derek.

Derek froze for a second then slowly hugged Stiles back.

"Definitely, Der." Stiles muttered in his ear, then backed away and awkwardly jogged to his car while calling over his shoulder, "bye! It was lovely meeting you!"

Derek chuckled then shouted goodbye too, before getting into his car.


End file.
